Hunger Games Preferences
by MazeRunnerLover2002
Summary: Just a bunch of Hunger Games preferences. No set order


**So, I have no idea why I am doing this one as the first one. Maybe it is because I have been doing a bunch of quizzes on Quotev for The Hunger Games. I hope you guys like this! Please remember to review. Heh, choose the one most likely you would have.**

**What the others think of you**

**RESULT 1! Lover and Flirty (Yeah, Girls Only for this one!)**

**Katniss: She's taking Peeta AND Gale away from me!****  
><strong>**Peeta: She flirts with me a lot...I love her...****  
><strong>**Effie: I taught her everything she knows!****  
><strong>**Haymitch: She gave me 3 packs of wine...She's a sweetheart.****  
><strong>**Glimmer: She tried to flirt with every boy in the Games!****  
><strong>**Marvel: She said that I'm the best at throwing spears; I love her.****  
><strong>**Clove: What is up with her and Cato? He's always with her! And Marvel is falling for her.****  
><strong>**Cato: I love her. I have never met any girl who is more beautiful than she is.****  
><strong>**Foxface: I've seen her and Thresh kissing when I was hiding in the arena.****  
><strong>**Rue: Hehe, I've seen her and Thresh kissing.****  
><strong>**Thresh: She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love her. ****  
><strong>**Cinna: She's an angel...She looks beautiful in everything!****  
><strong>**Primrose: Rue told me a lot about her...and I saw her and Gale kissing and holding hands.****  
><strong>**Gale: *Blushes* She is so beautiful. I love her, and Peeta can get Katniss, I want her.****  
><strong>**Annie: Finnick's been spending more time with her than me.****  
><strong>**Finnick: She comes over a lot...only when Annie isn't around.**

_Result 2! Shy and Sneaky_

_Katniss: She's really shy...and doesn't say a lot... __  
><em>_ Peeta: I never met her before.__  
><em>_ Effie: She's shy and really quiet.__  
><em>_ Haymitch: What? Who? Oh her ... never seen her before.__  
><em>_ Glimmer: She'll be easy to kill. If we can ever find her. __  
><em>_ Marvel: Oh um, who's she? Foxface's ally? Never heard of her.__  
><em>_ Clove: Dosen't look like she could kill anyone. Not that much of a threat.__  
><em>_ Cato: She'll die in the bloodbath. Such a weakling!__  
><em>_ Foxface: She's my only ally and the only tribute I'll ever trust.__  
><em>_ Rue: I don't really know anything about her.__  
><em>_ Thresh: Who? __  
><em>_ Cinna: She looked shy at the opening chariots. __  
><em>_ Primrose: She's shy but after you get to know her she's really sweet and nice__  
><em>_ Gale: I seen her hiding by the Careers food supply in the games. She even stole some food when they weren't looking! __  
><em>_ Annie: Oh, she's very shy. But great after you get to know her.__  
><em>_ Finnick: She's shy, but she's outgoing when you get to know her._

_**Result 3! Mean and Cold**_

_**Katniss: She threatened to kill Peeta and Rue in the arena!**__**  
><strong>__**Peeta: I don't think I want to join the Careers anymore...**__**  
><strong>__**Effie: She said that I dress weird! How absurd!**__**  
><strong>__**Haymitch: I should warn Katniss about her...**__**  
><strong>__**Glimmer: She's an awesome Career! But she may win.**__**  
><strong>__**Marvel: She's amazing! I'm still a bit scared of her, though.**__**  
><strong>__**Clove: She's my best friend! She's good at knives, too.**__**  
><strong>__**Cato: I love her. She and I should win these games, not The Girl on Fire and Lover Boy.**__**  
><strong>__**Foxface: She's gonna kill us all, none of us even stand a chance...**__**  
><strong>__**Rue: I'm scared to death of her.**__**  
><strong>__**Thresh: She's mean and ruthless.**__**  
><strong>__**Cinna: At the interviews all she talked about was how she's gonna kill every tribute and what she's going to do when she wins.**__**  
><strong>__**Primrose: She's mean, I hope Katniss survives!**__**  
><strong>__**Gale: She's heartless and mean.**__**  
><strong>__**Annie: I'm terrified of her.**__**  
><strong>__**Finnick: I'm glad that I'm not a tribute with her.**___

_**Result 4!**_

_**Katniss: I love her! She is my best friend besides Gale ...**__**  
><strong>__**Peeta: She is one of my best friends! **__**  
><strong>__** Effie: She seems nice enough.**__**  
><strong>__** Haymitch: Way too nice.**__**  
><strong>__** Glimmer: She is very nice ... I would hate to kill her ...**__**  
><strong>__** Marvel: I could never kill her. She's too sweet and nice.**__**  
><strong>__** Clove: Ugh ... she is so annoying ...**__**  
><strong>__** Cato: She always bothers me when I'm training!**__**  
><strong>__** Foxface: She 'd be a great ally. Not that I need one...**__**  
><strong>__** Rue: She is my best friend! She's super nice!**__**  
><strong>__** Thresh: She is very nice and kind.**__**  
><strong>__** Cinna: At the interviews she seemed nice.**__**  
><strong>__** Primrose: She is so nice and my best friend!**__**  
><strong>__** Gale: Katniss and my sister told me that she was very sweet.**__**  
><strong>__** Annie: She's one of my best friends.**_  
><em><strong>Finnick: I heard from Annie that's she's very nice.<strong>_

**I hope you liked this! Please tell me if I should continue in the reviews! Don't forget to check out my others stories (All The Maze Runner) Subject A3, The Temptation, Maze Runner Preferences, The Third Maze Trials and Entering a World of Mayhem!**


End file.
